Blue Lagoon
by Hayata
Summary: Et si Taki et Gou ne s'étaient pas rencontrés comme dans le manga ?  Et si leur histoire avait été un peu plus compliquée, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu donner ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Pour celles et ceux qui auraient déjà lues une histoire similaire non, je ne l'ai pas repiquée. Il se trouve juste qu'à l'origine, j'avais écrit cette histoire en pensant au manga Goman na Junai que j'étais en train de traduire pour ma team, et que malheureusement sur le site fanfiction, ce manga n'était pas dans la liste. Afin d'en faire profiter le plus grand nombre j'ai pris la décision de trouver un anime ou manga qui aurait pu me servir de base pour cette histoire. Je sais, je n'aime pas beaucoup le principe, mais à la base, une fiction est une histoire inventée de toute pièce qui met en scène un ou des couples improbables (ou pas) dans des situations sorties de nos esprits corrompus… en tout cas pour la yaoi ^-^.

Après une mûre réflexion, j'ai opté pour un manga que j'aime particulièrement : Yellow.

J'ai également changé certains aspects pour coller au mieux aux nouveaux personnages.

* * *

><p><span>Manga d'origine :<span> Yellow

_Personnages _: Taki x Gou

_Disclaimer :_Les personnages appartiennent à Tateno Makoto

_Genre :_ Shonen-aï, peut être à légère tendance yaoi

... mais rien n'est sûr

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

**Chapitre 0 : Préambule**

Taki : Le cuisinier et le patron

Gou : L'architecte. (en raison de la prononciation française, j'ai préféré le nommé Gou au lieu de Goh)

Pour cette fiction, je vais essayer de conserver un maximum les caractères des personnages.

Gou sera donc un jeune architecte très prometteur, très ou trop expressif.

Taki quant à lui montrera peu ses sentiments et sera assez renfermé sur lui-même.

Je situerais cette fiction bien avant le manga, au commencement de tout, ou à un des commencements…

A la base, cette fiction m'est venue en écoutant « Shy » de Sonata Arctica.


	2. Chapter 2

_Manga d'origine :_ Yellow  
><em><span>Personnages <span>_: Taki x Gou  
><em><span>Disclaimer :<span>_ Les personnages appartiennent à Tateno Makoto  
><em><span>Genre :<span>_ Shonen-aï, peut être à légère tendance yaoi

... mais rien n'est sûr.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

**Chapitre 1 : Le livre d'or**

- Présentez-moi un dossier complet me permettant d'appréhender votre proposition et j'y réfléchirais. Oui… moi aussi… à bientôt

Clic

Je repose mon téléphone portable sur la table.

- Monsieur ? Prendrez-vous un dessert ?

- Ah… Excusez-moi. Non, juste un café.

- Je vous l'apporte de suite.

Toutes les tables sont maintenant vides. Il faut dire qu'il est déjà 15h, ma réunion s'est un peu éternisée et je me retrouve ici, assis à une table, seul…

_-Aller, Gou, reprends-toi !_

_Coordonner tout ces corps de métier, ça m'épuise. Le bâtiment prends quand même forme, et si tout va bien, d'ici 6 mois on en sera aux finitions. Il faut absolument que je rappelle le promoteur pour savoir s'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un pour acheter le studio._

- Votre café.

- Merci. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, toutes mes félicitations au chef. Comme d'habitude, c'était vraiment très bon.

- Je lui en ferais part.

- Merci

_Hum… Ce café est vraiment très bon. _

Cela fait maintenant 1 mois que je viens manger ici tous les midis. En fait depuis le commencement des travaux. Je ne passe qu'une à deux fois par semaine pour mes autres opérations immobilières, mais celle-ci est particulière… elle me tient particulièrement à cœur.

De l'extérieur, ce restaurant n'a rien de particulier. Pas délabré, mais pas luxueux non plus. La façade ne se démarque pas des maisons avoisinantes, pas de couleurs flashy, pas de fioritures. Pourtant dans cette rue, la plupart des commerces ont leurs façades ornées d'une peinture illustrant le métier du propriétaire. En son temps, cette rue a du voir passer un artiste-peintre qui a exercer son art sur les façades plutôt que sur une toile. La semaine dernière, j'en ai même vu qui s'amusaient à peindre des trompes l'œil sur les trottoirs de Tokyo. Imaginez les chutes du Niagara devant le combini on en prend plein les yeux et ces peintures ont l'air tellement réaliste que ça en donne presque le vertige.

Ici, juste une porte assez simple, en bois légèrement travaillé, avec une pancarte fixée dessus où l'on peut lire « restaurant ». La première fois où je suis venu, j'ai demandé au serveur comment ça se faisait que ce restaurant n'avait pas de nom. Il m'avait répondu que le gérant ne souhaitait pas nommer son restaurant avant qu'il ne soit renommé ou tout simplement connu. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre car il me semble difficile de parler d'un endroit sans un nom pour se repérer, et j'imagine les problèmes que doivent avoir les postiers pour emmener les missives à bon port. Quoi que… ça me fait penser à une amie d'enfance qui avait un oiseau qu'elle avait appelé « le piaf ». Il y a certains moments où on est peu inspiré et autant l'oiseau, une fois qu'on y est habitué, ne risque pas de changer de nom, autant une fois nommé, il est difficile de changer le nom d'un restaurant. La démarche du propriétaire des lieux n'en est que plus censée.

La façade principale sur la rue était assez étroite, et on aurait très bien pu passer devant sans la remarquer. Elle devait faire quoi… environ 5m je dirais… à vue d'œil. Elle était coincée entre un bouquiniste et un fleuriste. Autant dire qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que la petite porte au milieu était en fait celle d'un restaurant.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai déjà lu un manga où les jeunes filles veulent trouver la beauté éternelle, et se rendent dans une boutique qui n'apparaît qu'à une heure précise à une adresse précise et à une date précise. Dans ce manga, la dite boutique est tenue par un vampire…

Quand on passe la porte, à l'intérieur, point de vampire, d'araignées au plafond ou autre artifice gothique, mais un décor simple et apaisant.

Dès qu'on passe la porte d'entrée, le vestibule s'élargit sur une salle avec de belles proportions. On peut distinguer des tables rondes qui semblent être disposées sans modèle préétabli, et quelques tables rectangulaires pour les groupes plus nombreux. Les tables ne sont pas protégées par une nappe, mais par un centre de table bleu pastel. Les serviettes en tissu, pliées soigneusement au bord de l'assiette, sont de coloris vert anis avec un liseré chocolat. Les chaises en bois ont leur dossier recouvert d'un tissu chocolat.

L'ensemble donne une pièce conviviale avec des couleurs douces, et on s'y sent tout de suite chez soi. Enfin c'est la première impression que j'ai eu.

Au fond de la pièce, à droite de la porte qui doit mener aux cuisines, je peux distinguer un bar éclairé d'une lumière bleue tamisée. Le présentoir en bois, à l'arrière du comptoir, souligné par un néon bleu, est rempli de bouteilles d'alcool de toute sorte. Les plus connus y sont, mais d'autres comme l'hydromel font figure de boisson exotique.

Je ne pensais pas trouver un restaurant ici, et là je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris. La première fois où je suis venu, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je cherchais un endroit pour manger alors qu'il était déjà 14h00 et je suis passé devant ce restaurant. Je suis entré et j'ai commandé le menu du jour : une blanquette de veau. Ce plat occidental n'était pas ce que je mangeais d'habitude, mais ce jour là, le gout que j'avais en bouche… j'en salive encore.

Le plat était accompagné d'un riz, mais contrairement au riz traditionnel, il ne collait pas. Bien sûr, pour ce genre de plat, les baguettes sont à proscrire.

Aujourd'hui, au menu, il y avait une carbonade de bœuf flamande. Le tout était servi avec des pommes de terre dans une petite cocotte individuelle en fonte. Je me suis de nouveau régalé. Je me serais bien laissé tenter par un dessert, mais le temps ne me le permettait pas aujourd'hui. Ma réunion étant terminée, je devais rentrer à l'agence pour rédiger mon compte-rendu et recaler le planning. Ah oui et appeler le promoteur pour le studio.

Ce n'est pas mon habitude, mais dès le départ, je suis tombé amoureux de ce studio. En règle générale, j'arrive à dissocier mon travail de ma vie privée, mais là, la forêt assez proche malgré la proximité de la ville, et l'air frais des hauteurs, tout dans ce lieu m'attirait. Et comme j'avais été à l'initiative du projet du bâtiment, je savais que celui-ci était bien orienté et que les matériaux utilisés étaient de bonne facture.

Laissant libre court à mes pensées, je m'imaginais déjà avec mon agence au rez-de-chaussée et mon studio à l'étage… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse : 150 m² pour moi tout seul, c'est peut être un peu beaucoup.

A l'agence, pour l'instant nous ne sommes que deux, Kataoka et moi, et je ne souhaite pas m'agrandir plus. Je pense que la qualité peut être au rendez-vous, même en ne prenant que peu de projets. Il y a surtout que je ne me vois pas chef d'un grand bureau d'architecture. J'aime les projets à taille humaine, ceux où on y met tout son cœur afin de faire sourire les gens et de respecter au maximum leurs desiderata. Le seul problème, c'est que pour les projets de plus grande envergure les clients se méfient des petites structures et hésitent bien souvent à nous confier ces projets.

- Au fait, monsieur, j'ai oublié de vous en faire part tout à l'heure, mais nous avons mis à la disposition de nos clients un livre d'or, donc vous pouvez nous y laisser vos impressions.

- Ah…c'est tout récent, il n'y en avait pas avant. Où est-il ?

- En effet, monsieur. L'idée vient du gérant. Vous le trouverez à l'entrée, dans le hall.

- Merci. Vous m'apporterez ma note.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Après avoir payé, j'allais sortir, quand je me suis rappelé…

Un livre d'or… pourquoi pas.

La couverture en velours beige foncé est très sobre, mais le touché est vraiment agréable. Les lettres ne sont pas dorées comme certains livres d'or, mais brodées avec un fil de couleur bleue métallisée.

Sur la première page, un texte manuscrit attire mon attention. L'écriture est magnifique. Les courbes sont presque parfaites, la hauteur régulière, et ce qui est à mon avis le plus esthétique, c'est la légère inclinaison des lettres.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais en connaître l'auteur.

Cher client ou chère cliente,

Vous venez, je l'espère, de passer un agréable moment dans mon restaurant.

Quand je l'ai ouvert, je voulais pouvoir rendre les gens heureux grâce à ma cuisine.

Voir sourire un client est ma satisfaction.

Si vous n'avez pas été entièrement satisfait, que ce soit par l'accueil, le décor, ou la qualité des plats, vous pouvez laisser vos remarques ici.

De même, si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez également réagir ici en me laissant vos impressions.

Car tous les encouragements sont les bienvenus.

Merci à vous et j'espère à très bientôt.

Taki

Taki ? … Je me demande si ce n'est pas le nom du gérant…

L'introduction est courte, mais le texte à l'air d'avoir été écrit par une personne sensible qui porte beaucoup d'attention à la satisfaction de ses clients.

Je tourne la page pour écrire mon avis, et là je me rends compte que je vais être le premier…

- _Bon, Gou, reprends toi, il ne faut pas que tu racontes n'importe quoi…_

Un premier avis est toujours déterminant pour les suivants. Il peut soit démotiver la personne auquel il est adressé, soit la motiver, et bien souvent il sert d'exemples pour les prochains.

Taki-san

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier le chef cuisinier pour ses mets de qualité et l'agréable moment que j'ai passé : je suis tombé amoureux de sa cuisine.

Je cherchais juste un endroit ouvert à une heure où la plupart des restaurants ont terminés leur service, mais :

La première fois que je suis venu, j'ai gouté et j'ai apprécié,

La deuxième fois, j'ai pris plaisir et j'ai savouré,

Aujourd'hui, pour la troisième fois, je me suis régalé.

Et dans le futur, je sais que je me régalerai.

Gou

Satisfait par ma prose, je regarde ma montre…

- Mince déjà cette heure ci !

- Au revoir, bonne journée.

- Au revoir, monsieur, en espérant vous revoir encore une fois.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, je repasserais peut être même ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Manga d'origine :_ Yellow  
><em><span>Personnages <span>_: Taki x Gou   
><span>_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Tateno Makoto  
><em><span>Genre :<span>_ Shonen-aï, peut être à légère tendance yaoi... mais rien n'est sûr 

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

**Chapitre 2 : Le client de la table 5**

Depuis la cuisine, Taki le regarda encore sortir.

Encore ?

Oui, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il l'observait. Il avait beau être en cuisine, Taki aimait regarder le visage de ses clients quand ils mangeaient.

Il observait leurs moindres habitudes : leurs grimaces, les visages surpris… En regardant les gens manger, la manière dont ils approchent la fourchette de leurs lèvres, la manière dont ils piquent les mets dans l'assiette, on peut sentir le fond d'une personne. Sentir son bien-être ou sa gêne. Par contre pour une certaine catégorie de personne, leur visage reste tellement impassible que l'on se demande s'ils apprécient vraiment ce qu'ils mangent. A première vue, ils pourraient manger n'importe quoi du moment que ça remplisse leur estomac, mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Taki le savait. Il ne suffisait pas d'être expressif pour savoir si l'on aimait ou pas, cependant il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce type de personnes. Comment adapter ses plats quand il n'y a pas de retour, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Et là c'était le cuisinier qui parlait.

Partant de ce constat, Taki avait décidé de placer un livre d'or à la sortie. Ceux qui n'osaient pas s'exprimer verbalement ou qui ne montraient pas leurs sentiments pourraient se sentir tenter par écrire leurs impressions. Ça faisait déjà une semaine, et pourtant personne n'avait encore écrit dessus.

Personne ? Non, pas tout à fait. Aujourd'hui le client de la table 5 avait laissé un mot. Son client.

Taki l'appelait comme ça car il avait prit l'habitude de toujours se mettre à la même table.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Taki avait été fasciné. Cet homme avait de l'allure : il était assez grand, ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient dans la nuque mais il n'était pas long pour autant, son visage était assez fin, il portait des lunettes assez fines qui complétaient parfaitement l'ensemble. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, il portait un costume clair, une chemise blanche et une cravate assortie au costume.

- _Je me demande si mes yeux le suivent car il porte un costume ?, se demanda Taki._

Un jour, alors que le client de la table 5 passait vers la porte des cuisines, il avait surpris une bride de phrases échangées entre lui et Aizawa, son serveur. Sa voix avait un timbre particulier, légèrement râpeux, qui même aujourd'hui arrivait à capter toute son attention.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne au karaoké…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Taki se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte. Il était déjà tard, et la cuisine était déjà nettoyée. Quand ce client avait demandé à Aizawa s'il pouvait manger quelque chose et que celui-ci était venu me demander, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Le regard qu'il avait posé sur la salle, comme s'il avait tout photographié dans les moindres détails, et son allure… et disons-le carrément, son corps…

- Pfff…

- Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un client comme les autres, et en plus je ne connais même pas son nom…et c'est un homme. Je ne me connaissais pas de tels penchants.

- Taki-san, le dernier client est parti.

- Bien. Je viens de terminer de nettoyer les plats. Vous pouvez vous occuper du sol.

- Au fait, vous devriez jetez un coup d'œil au livre d'or. Le dernier client y a laissé un mot.

- Ah. Etonnant. Jamais personne ne s'est intéressé à ce carnet.

J'ai fait l'étonné, mais bien sûr que je suis au courant qu'il a laissé un mot, mais Aizawa ne doit rien savoir, sinon il fera comme les autres et partira.

Je suis toujours sorti avec des femmes, mais ce client… il est différent, mais ça jamais je ne me l'avouerais. Je ne suis pas homosexuel, sinon ça se saurait. Je lui trouve juste du charme, c'est tout.

Au départ, je n'étais que simple cuisinier dans un bon restaurant malgré mes études complémentaires de barman, mais mon patron avait un penchant pour les hommes. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il m'a fait des avances répétées, et le jour où je l'ai repoussé pour de bon, il m'a traité de tous les noms et m'a renvoyé. Je n'aime pas trop me rappeler de ce moment de ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, j'en serais presque à lui envoyer une carte de remerciement car grâce à lui j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve.

Ça fait maintenant 1 an que j'ai ouvert mon propre restaurant, laissant derrière moi ces soucis. Au début les clients se faisaient rares et les fins de mois étaient difficiles. Mais maintenant, grâce au bouche à oreille, il est rare que les lieux soient déserts. Et comme j'ai demandé une licence pour ouvrir un bar, mes soirées vont être bien occupées. Un bar... enfin mon rêve se concrétise.

- Aizawa-san, à ce soir, je rentre chez moi. N'oubliez pas de contrôler les stocks avant de partir.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, monsieur. A ce soir.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil. Les tables sont déjà agencées pour ce soir : les couverts sont mis, il ne manque plus que les verres que je rajouterais au dernier moment. La salle est calme, trop calme. Je n'aime pas beaucoup voir cette pièce aussi vide. J'attrape mon manteau, je contrôle mes poches. C'est bon, les clés de mon appartement sont dedans.

Ça me fait repenser à la semaine dernière. J'avais oublié de les prendre et je me suis retrouvé à la porte de chez moi. Il a fallu que je refasse l'aller-retour en métro, et ce n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Depuis je préfère contrôler avant de partir.

J'allais sortir quand je me suis rappelé le livre d'or... Je ne perdais rien à le regarder avant de rentrer.

C'est avec beaucoup de délicatesse que j'ouvris le livre. N'importe qui aurait pu y voir je ne sais quel cérémonial. Pour moi il était surtout question de ne pas abîmer la couverture. Ça m'avait pris beaucoup de temps de la faire faire. Entre les matériaux, les coloris et mon indécision légendaire… De plus, autant j'avais hâte de voir ce que le client de la table 5 avait écrit, autant j'étais anxieux… et si il n'était pas content ? Et si son écriture n'était pas à la hauteur ?

Sur la première page se trouve le texte d'introduction que j'avais laissé. Je tourne la page délicatement...

Le mot laissé n'était pas très long. L'écriture était soignée.

Alors maintenant voyons le contenu :

Taki-san

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier le chef cuisinier pour ses mets de qualité et l'agréable moment que j'ai passé : je suis tombé amoureux de sa cuisine.

Je cherchais juste un endroit ouvert à une heure où la plupart des restaurants ont terminés leur service, mais :

La première fois que je suis venu, j'ai gouté et j'ai apprécié,

La deuxième fois, j'ai pris plaisir et j'ai savouré,

Aujourd'hui, pour la troisième fois, je me suis régalé.

Et dans le futur, je sais que je me régalerai.

Gou

- Gou… il s'appelle Gou…

Ayant enfin appris le nom du client de la table 5, Taki s'éloigna songeur mais avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

En s'approchant un peu, on peut l'entendre murmure : « il s'appelle Gou… Bonjour Gou-san… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte… »


	4. Chapter 4

_Manga d'origine :_ Yellow  
><em><span>Personnages <span>_: Taki x Gou  
><em><span>Disclaimer :<span>_ Les personnages appartiennent à Tateno Makoto  
><em><span>Genre :<span>_Shonen-aï, peut être à légère tendance yaoi... mais rien n'est sûr

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

**Chapitre 3 : L'ouverture du bar**

Ouf…, le service du soir est enfin terminé. Aizawa, je te charge du reste. Je vais me reposer un peu en haut avant l'ouverture du bar.

Bien monsieur.

Mes yeux se posent sur le bar. Je vais enfin pouvoir servir des cocktails, mes coktails… si les clients veulent bien venir…

N'y pensons plus. J'ai distribué des prospectus et mis en place des affiches pour l'ouverture du bar où j'offrais un cocktail… avec un peu de chance il y aura quelques clients. Je sais que ça va être dur au début, mais je ferais tout pour que ça marche.

Aizawa est content de travailler ici et ne me demande pas grand-chose, et pour ma part je loue un petit studio à l'extérieur de la ville dans un immeuble où les loyers ne sont pas très élevés. Ce n'est pas que je suis dans le besoin, mais personne ne doit penser que je vis au-dessus de mes moyens.

La journée, normalement, je ne rentre pas chez moi, à part aujourd'hui car j'avais oublié mes affaires chez moi.

A l'étage, j'ai aménagé un second pied à terre, trois fois rien, juste un matelas posé à même le sol, une penderie pour mes affaires de rechange, et une douche. Tout ça caché derrière la porte au sommet de l'escalier. Caché ? On pourrait dire ça… De la cuisine, on n'aperçoit pas l'escalier, et je pourrais même assurer que depuis le couloir non plus. Comment me direz-vous ? Très simplement, cet escalier est peint en trompe-l'œil : une peinture qui le cache à la vue de tous.

Seul Aizawa et moi sommes au courant, et je ne tiens pas à ce que plus de personnes le soient. J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je me sente en sécurité.

Après avoir contrôlé plusieurs fois que personne ne m'observait, je pu enfin me diriger vers mon havre de paix. J'ouvre la porte, je rentre et je ferme le loquet de sécurité. J'ôte mon tablier, je l'accroche et je m'affale sur le lit.

Est-ce que je contrôle mes messages tout de suite ? … non, on verra après le service de ce soir, pour le moment je suis barman, ce n'est pas l'heure de Lag…

Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de me mettre un réveil. 21h00… sur vibreur…c'est fait.

Le service s'est terminé rapidement, il n'y a eu qu'un client ce soir qui est arrivé vers 18h30 et est repartit une heure plus tard, ce qui me laisse le temps de me reposer un peu.

Gou, lui, n'est pas venu. Peut être le verrais-je ce soir…

• • • •

Gou, tu viens boire un coup ?

Non, il faut encore que je termine ce dossier. Mais vas-y, toi. On se voit lundi.

D'accord, dommage, à lundi alors.

Kataoka vient de partir en me laissant à mes esquisses. A chaque fois il m'invite, et à chaque fois je trouve une excuse. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être en sa présence, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de fausses idées.

Je ne sais pas s'il a toujours des sentiments pour moi, mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Ceux qui me connaissent en riraient. Moi, le dragueur invétéré, qui me soucis de quelqu'un au point de ne pas vouloir le blesser… Mais je tiens vraiment à lui… comme ami.

Pendant nos études, on est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans, et après on s'est perdus de vue. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, en tout cas pas pour moi, mais un peu plus que de l'amitié. Ça s'était fait tout naturellement car il nous paraissait inconcevable que ça soit autrement.

Quand j'ai enfin pu réunir les fonds pour monter ma boîte, il m'a recontacté et a beaucoup insisté en disant que j'avais besoin de lui, et que personne ne supporterait mon fichu carctère à part lui… et là, je ne peux pas lui donner tord.

En plus, avec Gou, on a déjà essayé de sortir ensemble plus jeunes, donc on ne risque pas de recommencer. Je te connais, et maintenant que je suis marié avec mon adorable femme, si c'est bon pour toi, c'est bon pour moi.

Marié ? Toi ?

Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée deux années après notre séparation. Je t'avoue que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Ça m'avait beaucoup affecté. Elle a été là pour moi. Elle m'a réappris à vivre. Je l'aime énormément.

Je vois. Mes félicitations. Tu es embauché.

Merci tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'avais pris ma décision très rapidement. J'ai peut être un « fichu caractère » comme il dirait, mais une fois que j'ai décidé quelque chose, je m'y tiens.

Depuis, il travaille pour moi ou devrais je dire avec moi. En fait, on fait un sacré pair. On se complète parfaitement et j'apprécie de travailler dans ces conditions.

Cependant, ça fait un mois maintenant, en fait depuis que j'ai été dans ce restaurant, qu'il m'invite tous les vendredi soirs. Et ça fait un mois que je trouve des excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher : notre amitié, mon agence, son couple…

Je sais que ça ne va pas fort avec sa femme. Ils cherchent désespérément à avoir un enfant mais elle ne tombe pas enceinte. Ça ne doit pas être évident. Je sais qu'il ne veut peut-être que parler comme au bon vieux temps, mais je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un beau matin dans le même lit que lui alors qu'on aurait trop arrosé une soirée. Je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour ça.

Ça y est. J'ai terminé. Pfiou… il était temps.

Je m'étire et je regarde l'heure : 21h00, il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

Le regard dans le vague, je marchais dans la rue quand une affiche attire mon regard.

Ouverture d'un bar le 02 septembre 2011 à 22h00, un cocktail offert par le chef.

Cette écriture…je me rapproche un peu. Un plan est dessiné juste en dessous… C'est le restaurant de Taki-san… et si j'allais y faire un tour…En espérant que Takaoka n'y sera pas… ça ne serait pas de veine, alors que je viens juste de m'excuser…

• • • •

Vrrrr… Vrrrr… Vrrrr

Mmm… déjà…

A la douche.

Au départ, j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en place une douche, car dans le genre discret il y a mieux… Mais la façade est si petite, et comme la douche est dans un coin de la pièce, au-dessus des cuisines, on pourrait penser que le bruit de l'eau vient des voisins.

Ahhh, une bonne douche rien de tel pour se réveiller. En plus, comme c'est la première ouverture du bar, je me dois d'être présentable. Pour l'occasion, je me suis acheté un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et des serre-chemises assortis, un gilet noir et une cravate noire. Rien de très nouveau, mais ce n'est pas un club d'hôtes.

Frsch… rschhh…

L'eau chaude coule en pluie fine sur mon corps, et j'en oublie tout mes doutes, toutes mes interrogations… Prendre une douche m'a toujours relaxé. Je ne suis pas du genre à chanter sous la douche, en plus le résultat ne serait pas vraiment à la hauteur. Plus jeune, j'avais été au karaoké avec des amies, et le souvenir qu'il me reste est amer. Je pensais passer un bon moment, mais ça n'a été que moqueries. Inutile de préciser qu'elles ne sont pas restées mes amies très longtemps. Autant il y a des choses que je peux pardonner, autant je ne supporte pas les railleries gratuites, surtout celles qui sont dites sur un ton un peu trop méchant à mon goût.

Clac.

Je sors de la douche, et j'attrape rapidement ma serviette. Délicatement, je m'affaire à sécher toutes les parties de mon corps : une trace d'humidité sur ma chemise ne serait vraiment pas la bienvenue.

21h30. C'est bon je suis dans les temps. Je m'habille, je me coiffe et je descends.

Coiffer est un bien grand mot. :je discipline juste un peu mes boucles… Ce n'est pas par fainéantise, mais je les avais laissés pousser et maintenant ils m'arrivaient au-dessus des épaules. Ils n'étaient pas raides, mais ondulaient légèrement.

La rue est déserte : personne dehors et encore personne dedans. Il est pourtant maintenant 22h00 et c'est l'heure officiel d'ouverture de mon bar. Je suis seul et pas très rassuré. Déjà j'attends les clients avec impatience, et en plus, malgré le fait que ce quartier n'est normalement pas trop mal fréquenté, j'ai toujours une petite appréhension quand la nuit arrive.

J'ai allumé les néons qui soulignent les étagères du bar, et j'ai mis un fond de musique d'ambiance. Derrière le comptoir, je bois doucement mon café quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Bonjour et bienvenue.

Je me retourne vers la porte, et je le vois, lui, le client de la table cinq, Gou-san en personne…

Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas grand monde ce soir. Est-ce que c'est quand même bon si je reste ?

Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Une Piña Colada s'il vous plait, monsieur, euh,…

Taki.

Taki-san

Oubliez le san, juste Taki ira. On doit avoir le même âge.

Dans ce cas, tu peux m'appeler Gou.

Avec des gestes délicats, je le vois mettre tous les ingrédients dans le blender. Puis il les mixe, et les verse dans un grand verre. Il y met une paille, une tranche d'orange… Je suis absorbé par le moindre de ces gestes.

Ta Piña Colada

Mer-

CLAC

La porte du restaurant vient de s'ouvrir en grand sur trois hommes. Ils portent tous des costumes sombres, et je peux dire qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là pour boire un verre.

Bonjour, messieurs. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

C'est toi l'patron ? dit le troisième homme, d'un ton déplaisant.

Je regarde Taki, qui n'a pas l'air de trop comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Heureusement que je suis là. Qu'aurait-il fait tout seul. Rien que cette pensée me mets mal à l'aise. Et pour couronner le tout, ces trois hommes viennent d'interrompre un moment privilégié. Je parle à Taki, je le tutoie, et ils viennent tout gâcher. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça.


	5. Chapter 5

_Manga d'origine :_ Yellow  
><em><span>Personnages <span>_: Taki x Gou  
><em><span>Disclaimer :<span>_ Les personnages appartiennent à Tateno Makoto  
><em><span>Genre :<span>_Shonen-aï, peut être à légère tendance yaoi... mais rien n'est sûr

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Petit chapitre qui raconte un fait dans l'enfance de Taki.

Je ferais surement de même pour Gou quelques chapitres plus loin.

Bonne lecture.

Hayata ^-^

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

**Chapitre 4 : Lag**

- Monsieur le secrétaire d'État, on a un problème !

- De quel ordre ?

- Un hacker vient de pénétrer notre serveur de données ! On a mis nos meilleurs éléments dessus, mais on ne sait toujours quelles données étaient visées.

- Et on n'a pas de précautions pour ce genre de problème ?

- Bien sûr, monsieur, et on les avait même renforcées suit à la dernière attaque. Celui qui a fait ça est un professionnel. Ce n'est pas un amateur.

- Et comment on s'en est rendu compte ? C'est qu'il a quand même fait une erreur, tout pro qu'il est !

- Ça reste encore à confirmer, mais je pense qu'il a fait exprès de se faire repérer en sortant…

- Exprès !

- Oui, monsieur. Il est rentré proprement sans qu'on le remarque, a copié ce qu'il voulait sans qu'on le remarque, a effacer ses traces, et en sortant, alors qu'il aurait pu utiliser la « porte » qu'il avait laissée ouverte, a … comment dire… euh… ai passé au travers de la porte d'accès principale…

- Faites-moi votre rapport, il faut que j'en parle au ministre.

- Bien, monsieur.

••••

- Alors tu l'as ?

- Oui. J'ai copié la liste des comptes situés à l'étranger et comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je me suis fait repérer en sortant.

- C'est bien. Et d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je vous paye… Lag ou quelque soit votre nom.

- Vous comprendrez que ce passe-temps peut avoir de lourdes répercussions, et que je doive prendre certaines précautions.

- Je m'en doute, mais si vous ne m'aviez pas été chaudement recommandé, je n'aurais jamais fait appel à un individu dont je ne sais rien.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes un homme ou une femme, je ne connais pas votre âge, pas votre visage, juste une voix électronique trafiquée.

- L'essentiel c'est que le travail soit fait, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas mon dernier virement.

- Je contrôle les éléments que vous m'avez envoyés et je vous fais un virement.

…

- C'est bon… Je vous le fait… Contrôlez…

- Merci. Ce fut un plaisir…

Clic

••••

- Takiiiiiiii…

- Que veux-tu, Ono ?

- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides, sinon je suis mort !

- Et ?

- Prêtes-moi ton devoir de maths… je t'en supplie…

- Décidément tu ne changeras pas.

- Merci. Je te revaudrais ça. T'es un chic type.

- Ouais… ouais…

••••

- Ono ? Comment fais-tu pour lui parler aussi normalement ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ? Et ça ne risque pas d'être vous. Je me trompe ?

- C'est pas qu'on ne veux pas… il nous fait peur. Tu sais pour ses parents ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ses parents ? Je croyais qu'il était en famille d'accueil ?

- Oui, en effet. Il est en famille d'accueil, mais depuis tout petit, il n'arrête pas d'en changer, et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Tu as dû en entendre parler aux infos : « […] un lycéen a poignardé son père adoptif alors que celui-ci tentait de le violer. Une enquête a été ouverte, mais la légitime défense a été retenue et le lycéen a été remis en liberté. Cet incident relance encore une fois le débat sur […] »

- Tu ne crois pas que t'y va un peu fort ? Il n'a fait que se défendre et c'est pour ça que t'as peur ! T'es trop nul.

••••

Ils parlent de nouveau de moi comme si je n'existais pas. Mais savent-ils que je suis encore dans la même pièce qu'eux et qu'ils parlent si fort que tout le monde les entends ?

Oui, je l'ai poignardé… Légitime défense ? On pourrait dire ça, mais j'ai vraiment voulu le tuer. Cette ordure…

A force, ça me passe au-dessus. Qu'ils parlent s'ils le veulent. Ça ne me fais plus rien.

Vivement la fin du lycée que je change de ville. Plus de famille d'accueil, plus d'attaches, plus de problèmes.

Cette semaine, il a fallu faire notre choix d'université où l'on souhaitait aller après l'examen de fin d'études. La seule chose qui me tente vraiment, ce sont les cocktails, et à la rentrée prochaine je tenterais le coup, mais ça, personne ne le sauras.

Le seul hic, c'est que c'est un travail de nuit.

Je n'aime pas la nuit : le moment où la clarté diminue, que les ombres s'allongent. La ville paraît différente

- Taki… Taki… Hé ho…

- Arrêtes de…

- Ono se tient devant moi, souriant…

- Taki, je sais que tu les as entendus. Ne te mine pas pour ça.

- Ça ne me mine pas.

- Alors tu faisais quoi là ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchissais ? Bon. Passons. Tu devrais essayer de sortir, te faire des amis…

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Mais de quoi il se mêle, ce type ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'adresse la parole, que je lui parle et que je luis prête mes devoirs, qu'il a le droit de s'immiscer dans ma vie !

- Écoute. Les gars ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et si tu laisses ces rumeurs se répandre sur ton compte, tu risques de finir tout seul.

Il a dû voir que la discussion allait s'envenimer car il fait mine de partir. Mais au dernier moment, il se penche vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Taki, il n'y a pas que les ordinateurs dans la vie. Tu sais les gens en chair et en sang sont intéressants aussi.

Je suis perdu…comment peut-il savoir ? C'est impossible… Je prends toujours un maximum de précautions…il sait…merde, il sait…

Je l'attrape au revers de la manche… il est surpris… et moi aussi. Ma main a bougé toute seule. L'inquiétude doit se lire sur mon visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais à personne que tu préfère tchatter sur internet dans un cybercafé. T'es un drôle de type, quand même. T'inquiéter pour un détail insignifiant comme ça…

Alors comme ça, il m'a vu sortir du cybercafé…. Je vais devoir être plus prudent. Et non, je ne m'inquiéterait pas si ce n'était que du tchat, mais là je venais de terminer mon dernier boulot et comme j'avais fait exprès de me faire repérer…


End file.
